The Diabetes Research and Training Center at The University of Chicago and Michael Reese Hospital and Medical Center supports three Core Laboratories, Four Pilot and Feasibility Projects and an Education/Translational Component. The Core Laboratories will be involved in studies of insulin and glucagon biosynthesis and secretion; purification and characterization of structurally abnormal proinsulins and insulins and measurement of a variety of hormones in plasma including insulin, C-peptide, glucagon and proinsulin. The Pilot and Feasibility Studies involve projects concerning lipid metabolism in diabetes, and the significance of neurotensin and somatostatin in this disorder. The Education/Translational Component is preparing curricula to be used for training physicians, nurse clinicians and nutritionists in the field of diabetes. In additon, a curriculum for patient education in diabetes related material will also be developed. Model units have been established to improve the delivery of care to diabetic patients, to provide a setting for teaching individuals involved in the treatment of diabetic patients and to enable patient related information to be documented, filed and used for clinical and educational research.